Rain
by milominderbinder
Summary: Lily Evans loves the rain. Always has, always will. One day, James Potter decides that he does too. L/J One-shot, because I was bored. R & R Please.


**Disclaimer: Bored of writing these, don't own. Own a very cool pair of sunglasses though, and wore them today because it was swelteringly hot. **

**Hi! This is just a tiny one-shot that I wrote last night when I couldn't sleep. It's not very good, but I decided to post it anyway. Leave a REVIEW if you love it, or hate it, or are indifferent towards it, and tell me what you think. Bear in mind while reading it that I have never been kissed by a boy, let alone snogged in the rain, so the only thing used in writing this was my imagination. **

**Enjoy! **

**!""£££$$$$%%%%%^^^^^^&&&&&&&********(((((((((**

Lily Evans loved the rain. She always had and she always would. It wasn't rational, but it was true. She loved the way it_ felt_. The way the world looked when it rained.

After more than six years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, magic was normal for Lily. It no longer felt dream like when she did a spell; merely satisfying when she got it right. She knew the science behind the art, knew the way you held your wand and the way you said the spell were what made it happen.

So when it rained, Lily couldn't describe it as _magical_. Because magic, however much she loved it, was not exquisite and mystifying and mysterious like rain was.

Rain exaggerated the colours of the landscape, and made everything look like a painting. And there was no feeling in the world that felt better to Lily Evans than the spectacular, invigorating feeling of rain falling onto her bare skin.

On Saturday, November fourth, Lily Evans found herself outside in a storm. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans; her shoes and jumper lay to one side. She was drenched to the bone, but she didn't care.

She was spinning in circles, arms raised, laughing and breathing in the scent of rain; the fresh, wet, gorgeous scent where you could taste the dust in the air and the moisture on the ground. She wished that the earth would stop moving, for surely there could be nothing better than that moment.

Lily's fascination with rain was not something that anybody else in Hogwarts understood. It was hers, and hers alone, and she didn't mind.

So that was why she found herself stunned to see a figure moving towards her through the storm. She let her arms drop to her side and tilted her head, trying to see who it was.

"Hey," she heard. She froze. She would recognise that voice anywhere.

"James?"

"Yeah."

It was James Potter, her prior enemy and recent friend.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, trying not to focus on the way his wet t-shirt was clinging to every perfect inch of his chest.

"I came to find you," he said, finally reaching her and tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

For lack of anything to say, Lily plonked herself down on the ground and motioned for him to join her. He did.

She closed her eyes and once again breathed in that delicious scent, only now it was mingled with something else. Something that smelt like sawdust and chocolate and hot summers days; James.

She sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love the rain," she whispered after a minute, more to herself than to James.

"I know," he replied, a smile in his voice. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"It's just… So _mystical_ and _amazing, _you know?" She took her head off his shoulder and turned to look at him with wide, earnest eyes. "It makes everything so _beautiful._ Even things that you think can't get any better; you put them in a storm and BAM, they're even more gorgeous than they were before. Plus, it's so_ intense_. It makes my skin tingle and my heart pound. Nothing else does that…" she trailed off, wanting to say 'except you', but was too afraid.

"I know what you mean," he muttered, but she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear or not.

"Come on!" she exclaimed after a moment, leaping to her feet.

"What are we doing?" he asked, getting up as well.

She took both his hands, ignoring the way it made her heart pound when their skin met.

"Let's play the dizzy game!" she exclaimed.

"The dizzy game?" he said blankly.

"Yeah, you know, the dizzy game! Where you hold hands and spin round and round in circles until you fall over! Let's play!"

"Okay…" said James, unable to disappoint the expression of complete ecstasy on her face.

"Yay!" she squealed.

After a few minutes of spinning, they were so dizzy that they bumped into each other. Both of them unable to look away, they slowly stopped moving. They were breathing heavily, caught in a moment of stillness. And it may have been a second, a minute or an hour later when James very slowly moved his face closer to hers. Their breath mingled together as he rested his forehead on hers. And, after another endless moment, their lips met.

It was nothing like either of them had imagined it might be. It wasn't sweet or romantic or straight out of a fairy tale. Instead it was hungry and passionate and _unstoppable_. Their lips clashed together over and over again. His hands were around her waist, pulling her against him, while hers were tangled in his hair. Lily felt like she had just wandered into a dream - because surely nothing real could ever be this good. He tasted like chocolate and sunshine. His lips were warm and she felt like every part of her was on fire.

As his hand inched further down her back, the kiss deepened. She could feel his tongue inside her mouth and moaned. What little self control she had left vanished and she melted into his arms.

She had finally found something better than rain.

Inside the school a large amount of money was changing hands.


End file.
